megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Persona 5 Skills
Below is a list of skills present in Persona 5. * Mid-bosses have increased resistance against all ailments inflicted by both Physical and magical skills. Major bosses (denoted with much bigger font of their names in the stat UI) are completely immune to all ailments. * All bosses are immune to instant death attacks except when they are inflicted with Despair under certain circumstances. * "Technical" only boosts damage dealt on the target under effect of the specific ailment. This alone does not knock down the target or prompt One More turn. * ↓ - denotes unique skill exclusive to paid DLC Persona of both original and "Picaro" variant, the latter is omitted in the list to avoid clutter. * † - denotes skills exclusive to Persona 5 Royal. * The two main methods to obtain Skill Cards are fusing a Persona into a Blank Card (known in-game as "Itemize Persona (Electric Chair)" or Negotiation with Shadows. The latter case will be denoted with "(talk)." Physical Skills *All Physical skills gain Technical damage bonus to enemies under Freeze or Shock, although the latter has a chance to transfer to the attacker. Phys Single Target= |-| Multi-Target= Gun Magic Skills Fire *All Fire skills have a rare chance of inflicting Burn after the target receives damage, except for Titanomachia. *Burn causes minor damage after action and induces Wind/Nuclear Technical damage. Ice *All Ice skills have a rare chance of inflicting Freeze after the target receives damage. *Freeze disables action and Physical resistance for 1 turn and induces Phys/Nuclear Technical damage. *Freeze wears off automatically when the target receives damage. Electric *All Electric skills have a rare chance of inflicting Shock after the target receives damage. *Shock disables action for 1 turn and induces Phys/Nuclear Technical damage. *Shock has a chance of infecting anyone who has performed basic melee attack on the Shocked target. Wind * All Wind skills gain Technical damage bonus to enemies under Burn. Psychokinesis *All Psy skills gain Technical damage bonus to enemies under any mental ailment. * In Royal, it inflicts technical against Mute or Dizzy enemies. Nuclear *All Nuclear skills gain Technical damage bonus to enemies under Burn, Freeze or Shock. Bless Curse Almighty Ailment Physiological= * Ailments inflicted by these skills can be specifically cured by Patra or Me Patra. * Dizzy and Sleep induce Technical damage if the target does not drain/repel/void the attack. * Dizzy greatly reduces attack accuracy. * Forget disables using any Persona skill. * Sleep disables action but recovers little HP and SP each turn ** Sleep wears off immediately when the target receives damage. * Hunger greatly reduces attack power but drains "Big Bang Challenge" and wears off afterward. ** Skills which inflict Hunger are exclusive to enemies but the ailment is not considered "special." |-| Mental= * Ailments inflicted by these skills can be specifically cured by Energy Drop or Energy Shower. * These ailments induce Psy Technical damage. * Confuse: Ignores command and either "does nothing," "throws some money to opponent," "uses an item" or "throws an item to opponent." ** The amount of money or value of item tossed depends on the Luck stat of the one who inflicts the status. * Fear: Likely to ignore command or run away from non-compulsory battle. * Despair: Disables action, loses some SP each turn and renders unconscious after 3 turns. ** Despair does not wear off itself, unlike the rest of the ailments. * Rage: Increase attack power but reduces defense, ignores command and always uses melee attack. * Brainwash: Ignores command and either "heals enemy," "casts buff on enemy" or "attacks ally." Heal/Assist Skills Healing Support Negatable= *Buff and debuff skills which can counter each other and be negated by Dekaja or Dekunda. |-| Non-negatable= * Buff skills which cannot be negated. |-| Shields= |-| Negation= * All elemental break skills cannot negate the wall of correlated element. Passive Skills Counter= *Better counter skill overrides worse counterpart. |-| Offensive= *All amplifying skills of elemental damage stack multiplicatively. |-| Defensive= If there are more than one resistance skills or attributes against one type of attack or ailment, higher ranking skill or attribute overrides the lower ones: Absorb > Repel > Null > Resist > Innate weakness. |-| Evasion= * Individual elemental Evade skill overrides its Dodge counterpart. |-| Recovery= |-| Once per battle= |-| Post-battle effect= *Better Growth skill overrides worse counterpart. Common enemy-exclusive skills * Category:Lists of Spells and Skills